fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions/Episode 1: Unknown Reploid
This is the first episode in the Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions series by ToonMixxEX. Episode Zero is walking near the Resistance Base, where he was found, when a thumping sound was heard behind Zero. Expecting to see X Droids, he was shocked to find an actual Reploid. Zero: Huh? What happened? Ciel: Zero? What is wrong? Has there been an accident? Zero: No. I just found this reploid lying on the ground. Ciel: Well, abort mission and take back the reploid. Zero: OK. Zero teleports himself and the injured reploid back to the Resistance Base, where Ciel is wiating for him. Ciel: Zero? Where is the reploid!?!? Zero: No need to fret, its right here. Ciel: OK, give it to me. I'll repair it. Ciel and the scientists at the resistance start to repair the injured robot. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After one week, Ciel notices the robot is beginning to wake up. She smiles at it when it opens its eyes. The unknown figure, obviously angered by something, jumps up and brings up an energy circle. Ciel, frightened, jumps away and falls over. Ciel: ZERO!!! Zero comes rushing in. Zero: What?!? What is it!?! Ciel: The reploid waked up and tried to attack me! Zero: OK. Get back! I'll protect you! Ciel: My hero! Zero: *sighs* Ciel: What? Zero: N-Nothing. Unknown Reploid: I bring no harm. You just shocked me. Zero: Just shocked? Who are you? Unknown Reploid: My name should be unknown to all strangers. Ciel: Unknown? We repaired you! Unknown Reploid: So? I still don't know you. Zero: I'll just tell him our names. I'm Zero and the girl here is Ciel. Unknown Reploid: OK. Thanks for the intro, love birds, and I'm Mixx. Zero: Mixx? Ciel: LOVE BIRDS!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! Mixx: That was my assumption. You two seem close, right? Ciel: WE ARE MORE THAN LOVE BIRDS!!! Zero: U-ummm... she's lying! Mixx: Sure. Sure she is. Says the guy with his face matching his armor. Zero: SHUT UP!!! Mixx: OK. Can't you take a joke? Zero: THAT WAS NOT A JOKE!!! Mixx: Sure it was. The Four Ex-Gaurdians of Neo Arcadia, now switched to the resistance's side, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir and Phantom, walked in. Harpuia: Another prisoner? Fefnir: Great! Lemme kill him! Leviathan: Fefnir, stay calm. They are probably converting him to our side. Mixx: I'm sorry, who are you people? Leviathan: I'm Leviathan, the green calm one is Harpuia, the red maniac is Fefnir... Fefnir: Hey! Shut up! Leviathan: ...and the silent one is Phantom. Mixx: Why is he silent? Fefnir: Because if he wasn't, he would be crazy. Mixx: Then how is he a ninja? Zero: How do you know? Mixx: The armor is very similar to one of my old adversaries. Zero: OK. Now why are you here? Mixx: I don't know. But can you give my a fight, as I want to test my battle capabilities. Zero: OK. Start on crazyred. Fefnir: All right! Bring it on! Fefnir charged at Mixx with his Flame Cannons, firing shots all over. Mixx stayed in place, until the last second, where he pulled out his energy circle, threw it at Fefnir and he froze in place. Fefnir: MMMHMGHHHGGMG! (Hey, he froze me! Get me outta here!) Leviathan: He said "Hey, he froze me! Get me outta here!". Mixx: How do you know? Leviathan: I'm a master of ice and water. And now thats out of the way, fight me! Mixx: I don't fight cute girls. Leviathan: *blushes* Harpuia: How dare you call my sister cute? I will destroy you! Harpuia ran at him and tried to slash at him. Mixx easily dodged and threw his energy circle at him, and this time there was three. Harpuia dodged one, then the next, but got hit by the last one. Phantom: Yeah, bring it on! BRING IT ON!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Mixx: I can understand why you have to silence him. Phantom: HAHAHAHA!!! Mixx threw his energy circle at Phantom while he was laughing. It caused a whirlwind which trapped Phantom, who then fell. Zero: Wow. You're a good fighter. Want to join us in the Resistance? Mixx: What are you resisting against? Ciel: Anything that is evil against the world. Mixx: Cool. Can I join? Ciel: Sorry, but you don't have armour. Mixx: Armour? Why do I need armour? Ciel: It will help protect you. But don't worry, I'll make you some. After two days, Ciel had made Mixx a blue and dark blue armor which can resist any weather and temperatures up to 250°C or below -150°C. Mixx: Its cool and I like the fact that is blue, like Leviathans's. Leviathan: Stop it! I don't like comparisons between you and me! Mixx: Why? Because you think its good on me? Leviathan: *blushes* NO WAY! Mixx: Umm... do you think she doesn't like me? Ciel: Never mind that. You now have a mission, you six. Zero: What's the mission? Ciel: Reploids are being attacked in the Crystal Cave. Harpuia: By who? Ciel: We don't know. Fefnir: Well send us down there. We'll smash them into bite-sized pieces. Ciel: OK. Split into three groups. Harpuia and Phantom,... Harpuia: Why with him? Ciel: ...Zero and Fefnir... Fefnir: All right! The two best fighters! Ciel: ...and Mixx and Leviathan. Mixx: WHAT?!? Leviathan: WHAT!?! Mixx and Leviathan: WHY?!?!? Ciel: Because you two need to learn how to work together! Mixx: Still! I don't want to put up with "Little Miss Annoyed-By-Everything-I-Say" over here! Leviathan: I '''don't want to put up with "Mister Oh-Levi-You-Are-So-Cute" over '''here! Mixx: I don't think you're cu... oh wait... uh-oh... Leviathan: What? Mixx: Nothing. Anyway, you blushed madly when I said that! Leviathan: That is because I was embarassed at what you said! Ciel: STOP!!! Mixx and Leviathan: *Stop arguing" Ciel: You two are going to work together in missions until you two get along. OK? Mixx and Leviathan: OK... Ciel: Now you six. Go to that mission. Everyone except Mixx and Leviathan: Yes Madam! Mixx and Leviathan: *Stare at eachother angrily. End of Episode 1 Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Mixx and Zero Fan Fiction series